Never Apart
by Kayerth
Summary: This is my first fic...May have spoilers for episode 33… This fic is about umm…howta say… Let’s see… This fic is about Nuriko dying and Miaka’s love for Nuriko andor Tamahome…Well, you see…I haven’t complete this fic yet and dunno wheth
1. Death

Title: Never Apart

Author: Kay

Anime series: Fushigi Yuugi

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu. It doesn't belong to me. I'm just using the characters to create a fic...

Genre: Romance, and a little bit of humor

Summary: May have spoilers for episode 33... This fic is about umm...howta say... Let's see... This fic is about Nuriko dying and Miaka's love for Nuriko and/or Tamahome...Well, you see...I haven't complete this fic yet and dunno whether how I wanna go about writing the relations of this fics... Any ideas??? Fell free to mail me for your ideas...

Pairings: It's either Miaka x Nuriko, or Miaka x Tamahome... I'm sorry but I haven't work out the pairings yet... All I can say is I should be choosing the first one... Status: Incomplete  
  
Chapter One

As the snow falls gently down, Nuriko lay down after moving the huge boulder that blocks the doorway leading to the shinzaho. He was heavily injured. His blood, slowly covering the snowy area in which Nuriko was at. Nuriko has no regrets in doing this as it is all for his priestess of Suzaku, Maika Yuki.  
  
'Is this...the end of me???' Nuriko wonder, 'Ah...ah... Miaka will get mad at me, for leaving her so soon... I wonder what she's doing now... Stuffing herself with loads of food maybe???' An image of Miaka stuffing herself with food suddenly flash across his mind, and this made Nuriko wanting to laugh. Nuriko closes his eyes, thinking of the past.  
  
'Nuriko! Nuriko!' Nuriko seems to hear Miaka calling him. He wanted to open his eyes to see if it's really Miaka but can't. He hadn't much strength to do it.  
  
Can it really be Miaka? Nuriko thought. It couldn't be. Miaka is now with Tamahome in town.  
  
'Nuriko!' Nuriko's eyes open right away on hearing Miaka shouting into his ear, calling his name.  
  
Blur images, then Nuriko saw Miaka's face wet with tears, and Tamahome just beside, trying to build up a fire.  
  
'Mi...aka...' Nuriko call her, 'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in town?'  
  
'That doesn't matter. Nuriko, you're injured. Very badly injured.' Miaka begin to panic, not knowing what to do. She fear that once she do something wrong to Nuriko, Nuriko would die. 'Ooh... What should I do? What should I do? Nuriko, please don't die. What will happen to me if you are to die? Please don't leave me.' Miaka cried.  
  
'Ba...ka... You already said. What will happen to you if I die? That's why I am not going to.' Nuriko try to comfort her.  
  
'Hon...hontoni?' Miaka ask.  
  
'Ah...hontoni' Nuriko replied. She knew she shouldn't say this but she had no choice. She has to keep Miaka calm.  
  
'Can you make a promise then?' Miaka asks, still not believing. 'Promise that you won't leave me ever?'  
  
'Miaka...' Nuriko look at Miaka gently. 'Oh, alright... I promise...'  
  
Miaka stopped crying as Nuriko reach out his hand to wipe her tears. Miaka caught hold of Nuriko's hand. She felt the coldness of Nuriko and was shock. 'Nuriko. You're cold. You're cold. Don't die. Please. Tamahome. Why isn't there fire yet? Quick!'  
  
'I know, I know. I'm trying to. Damn, the wind's too strong.' Tamahome replied. 'Nuriko. You have to hold on. The fire will be up soon.'  
  
'It's...alright...Tama-kins, and Miaka. It would be nice if I were to go too...' Nuriko paused. 'This way, I can meet my sister, Kourin...'  
  
'No! You can't! I won't let you. You are going no where. You wait Nuriko, I'll go find Mitsukake here and have him heal you.' Miaka get up.  
  
'Wait, Miaka. I'll go with you' Tamahome call her. 'It's too dangerous.'  
  
'No, Tamahome. You stay here, and look after Nuriko. Make sure he doesn't sleep.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'This is an order! From you priestess of Suzaku and you must obey my orders!' Miaka shouted at Tamahome, using her title of the Priestess of Suzaku.  
  
'Wha-' Tamahome was startled by Miaka's tone. It was the first time she spoke this way. The first time she uses her title of the priestess of Suzaku and command anyone, and Tamahome is the first one. Nuriko was surprised too. Tamahome sighs, 'alright then. But you must promise us that you will be safe, alright?'  
  
'Don't worry, I will.' Miaka smile and ran off.

Miaka ran to find Mitsukake.  
  
Nuriko. Hold on. I'm going to find Mitsukake now. Miaka thought to herself. Until then, you got to hold on and don't die. I will make sure you live, and after you are healed, I will confess my love for you.  
  
Miaka reached the town. She tries to find Mitsukake.  
  
Mitsukake...Mitsukake... Miaka thought. Where are you? Mou... Come out quick...  
  
Miaka then stopped. There is only one way she can find him quick. And that is... Miaka breathe in and shouted, 'MITSUKAKE!!! WHEREARE YOU??!!?! COME OUT NOW!!!'  
  
Everyone in the town stared at Miaka. Miaka felt embarrassed as she had attracted everyone's attention. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and saw Mitsukake and the other Suzaku Warriors.  
  
'Mitsukake!' Miaka called out. 'Where were you? I've been looking all over for you.'  
  
'Well, I was about to call you from behind when you shouted out loud my name.' Mitsukake replied.  
  
'Oh.' Miaka turn red with embarrassment, then she remembered Nuriko. 'Oh yeah, there's no time! We've got to hurry!'  
  
'What's up, Miaka? Hungry again?' Tasuki tease her.  
  
'Chiga!' Miaka began to cry again. 'Nuriko wa...Nuriko wa...Shinjiayo!'  
  
'Nani?!' The five Suzaku Warriors was shocked at the news.

Tamahome looked at Nuriko. He is badly injured. Nuriko notice Tamahome looking at him. 'What's wrong Tama-kins? It's alright... You don't have to feel sad at all... I will go when I have to... It's all fated...'  
  
'Don't talk anymore, Nuriko. It should have been me, you know. I should have been the one lying down here... Not you...'  
  
'Aw... Tama-kins... Don't feel bad... If you were gone, what will happen to Miaka?'  
  
'I should be the one asking what will happen to Miaka if you are to go?' 'It doesn't matter, Tama-kins. It doesn't matter if I am gone. Miaka loves you anyway.'  
  
'You idiot!' Tamahome shouted. 'Can't you see that Miaka's in love with you? Don't you know that you're breaking her heart as she saw you injured just now?'  
  
'Wha... What?' Nuriko was surprised upon hearing what Tamahome had just said. He doesn't know how to react at this very moment. He's happy that Miaka love him but sad to found out only when he was going to die. He is also surprised to find out that Miaka actually love him.  
  
'So you better hold on, Nuriko. Don't die just like this. If you live on, you can be with Miaka, and the both of you would be happy. But if you are to die, Miaka would be very sad...'  
  
'But Tama-kins, you don't have to do this... You love Miaka don't you? Anyway, I don't think I can hold on any longer. Tell Miaka that I'm sorry... Sorry for breaking the promise...and that I will...always...love...her...' Nuriko felt pain. He doesn't have much strength to talk or move anymore.  
  
'Nuriko...' Tamahome call him. He could feel Nuriko's pulse becoming slower. 'Hey, Nuriko. Are you alright? You must hold on, alright? Until Mitsukake come and heal you...'  
  
'I...I'm sorry Tama...kins... I'm afraid I can't...hold on... Goodbye, my friend...' Nuriko stopped talking. His eyes closed.  
  
'Nuriko?' Tamahome call out to him. 'Hey, Nuriko!'

End of chapter one  
  
Mah...Minna-san...Ogenki-des??? This is my first fanfic ever...Yoroshiku onegaishimas...Feel free to comment on it...Well, I dun think it's very good though I've tried my best...Hmm... Ja ne...


	2. Deep in Thoughts

Short summary: In chapter two is the thoughts of Nuriko about the incident so it's kinda short...  
  


Chapter two  
  
_Where am I? Oh yeah... I remember fighting with one of the Seiryu seven, Ashitare. Then...what happened? Ashitare died after we the battle. Then I went to lift up the huge rock that is blocking the door of the Genbu shrine. Then I fell, lying down. After that, I heard Miaka calling out to me. She looked really very sad and I made a promise to her that I couldn't keep. I knew I can't keep the promise to her but I just had to make it anyway or she will never calm down. She then runs to find Mitsukake, hoping that she will make it in time to heal me... Baka... Miaka... It's obvious that Mitsukake will not be able to heal me even if they got to me in time... Haha... Oh yeah, I remember Tamahome said that...he said that...Miaka, she...loves me... Is it true? I can't believe it... Miaka actually love me... I love her too... But it's too late now... Everything is over... Not long after Miaka had gone, I plunge into this unknown darkness... What has happened? Am I dead? Wha...What is this warmness that I feel now? Are the tenshis finally taking me to heaven? Tenshi, huh? Have they really come and take me away? What? What is this that I'm hearing? Cries? Who is crying? Argh... My whole body hurts... What happen? Aren't I'm supposed to be dead? Huh? Who's that? Miaka? Why is she here? And the others too... This place... Where is it? Heaven? Then... why is everyone here? My head... It hurts... I can't think of anything else... What happen? Everything seems to disappear and I'm...falling...again...into...eternal darkness...  
_

Yo! Minna-san... Konichiwa! This chapter is just on Nuriko's thoughts about what happened so it's kinda short though... Hmm... Somehow i feel that something is missing... Too short maybe??? 


End file.
